


I kinda like you here, at my mercy

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Fics of violent desire [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Ending, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hung black, M/M, Nothing more than ingame, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of Consensual, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: White is worried. Last mission has lost them Cyan and Yellow. Only ten of them are left. It makes her stomach jittery while they’re on their way to the Skeld. Or is it because there’s so much tension between her and Black?You, dear reader, get to have the last vote. Who do you think is the impostor? Or will you skip?‘Enjoyed the show?’ He asks her with a lopsided grin as he pushes himself off the door and makes his way over to her. His hand slides between her legs, feeling the fluid there.‘Thought so.’ He whispers in her ear. He bites her earlobe gently. Her body shivers. ‘I know I did.’ He breathes.
Relationships: Black/White
Series: Fics of violent desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing way too much Among Us. It’s a rather sexy game or so I find. This story popped up while playing it. I’m sorry! (Nah, who am I kidding?!)
> 
> There is a lot of non-con in this, even two scenes that could be rape (when Green fucks Red and when Black visits White in the last ending). I normally write consensual non-con. But with the violence in this game, it’s almost impossible to have really consensual sex. A gun pointed at ones head takes away the true consensus. Please, don’t read when you’re not sure.
> 
> Plus there’s game typical violence (which somehow is a lot worse in text than it is ingame!), so please skip this fic if you’re triggered by it. I don’t ever want you to feel bad because of a story I wrote.
> 
> That said: this small fic is nothing more than a shameless framework for smut and violence :). I’ll try and update every day if real life is kind enough.
> 
> EDIT: finished!

White is waiting in the central room of their dropship. Green is walking around aimlessly. Pink hops from one foot to the other. Blue is running circles around the main console.  
  
‘Would you guys please stand still!’ Brown grunts. ‘Your fidgeting is making me jittery.’  
  
She understands. She’s feeling nervous too. Weird. Normally the team trusts each other blindly. The work is too hard not to. But this time? It’s different. Last mission had lost them Cyan and Yellow. White has no idea how. They all had almost finished their tasks, when the reactor had a meltdown. They were pulled out just before the ship exploded, but Cyan and Yellow were nowhere to be found. Their life signs had just… vanished.  
  
There had been questions, but no answers came. It has left them on edge. White feels them looking at each other suspiciously. Which one screwed up their tasks? Or worse, do they have a traitor in their midst?  
  
‘Okay, crew’. Red briefs them. ‘Today we’re heading over to the Skeld’  
  
Weird name for a ship, White thinks.  
  
‘The Skeld encountered a strange computer virus. No one is sure what happened, but the previous crew was beamed out by MIRA. We’re here to return the ship to MIRA, so they can research it.’  
  
As usual they get called in when there’s a big-assed problem. If you can’t fix it, you call the Trouble Squad. The pay is good, the work is dirty. White found herself in a life-or-death situation more often than she cares to remember. It’s why she’s been saving up. She is leaving as soon as she has enough money to return to earth and start up her own coffee shop.  
  
‘Green and I will try and overrule the virus.’ Red tells them. Black looks at her and wiggles his eyebrows. Where Green goes, goes Red. White suspects they’re sleeping together.  
  
‘The others will manually do the tasks the computer is unable to control. White, you’re doing trash and will be removing leafs that are blocking the instruments.’  
  
She sighs. She fucking hates the trash. It stinks. Red distributes the rest of the tasks.  
  
‘We have to get this ship working again. When we’ve charted a new course to MIRA, they’ll beam us up. All clear?’ They all nod as the dropship docks. White fastens her long, brown hair in a pony tail and puts on her helmet. She watches the others put on theirs too. You never know if the O2 has ran out on a ship.  
  
‘Good luck with the trash!’ Blue tells her in his annoyingly cheery voice. She throws him a roll of toilet paper that somehow is laying nearby. He smiles and puts it on his helmet. White grins and sticks her tongue out.  
  
‘If you children are quite finished?’ Red looks at them sternly. Blue scribbles ‘I fuck Green’ on a post-it behind Red’s back and sticks it onto his helmet, making White and Black snort.  
  
Entering the Skeld quickly diminishes their teasing mood. The ship looks eerie. It’s uncommonly silent, no machines seem to be running. The lights are out. White can barely see her own hands in front of her eyes. She retrieves her flash light. Fuck, it’s not working.  
  
The others run away to start their tasks. White pulls out her map and tries to read it by the light of the emergency sign. Good. She’s close to the cafeteria. She carefully shuffles, her hands keeping contact with the walls. Why did she forget to check the sodding lamp?! Suddenly her foot hits something soft. What the fuck? Carefully she crouches and feels what she bumped into. A sticky substance makes her involuntarily let out a little yelp.  
  
‘White?’ she hears Black next to her.  
  
‘Black! I found something! Do you have a light?’  
  
Black shines his light her way. ‘Fuck!’ In the light she sees the remainder of Brown. His body has been chopped in half, his backbone sticking out. White almost throws up in her helmet. Black moves over to her.  
  
‘Are you okay?’ he asks, while he lightly strokes her back.  
  
‘Fuck, Black! We have to report this.’  
  
Black nods and turns on his comm. ‘Black here, reporting a dead body.’  
  
‘Where?’ Red and Purple ask him.  
  
‘Cafeteria. And guys? It’s Brown.’  
  
They make their way over to the central area of the cafeteria. While they do, the lights suddenly come back to life. The others arrive, their eyes widen when they see what’s left of Brown.   
  
‘What happened?’ Red asks, while Purple sets out to search the area.  
  
Black takes over and tells them: ‘White and I found Brown. His body has been severely maimed. We didn’t see anyone.’  
  
White looks at Black in wonder. Why did his story come across like they were together when they found Brown?  
  
‘Did anyone see anything?’ Red asks.  
  
‘I was in security, but the lights were out. I couldn’t see fucking anything.’  
  
Purple calls them over. ‘Look!’ he points at vent next to the door. There is some blood on the edges. They all look at each other.  
  
‘There is something on this ship.’ Blue’s normally cheerful voice sounds frighteningly serious.  
  
Red tells them: ‘We must be vigilant. From now on we work in teams of 2. Don’t leave your partner until we know what killed Brown.’  
  
They all nod. ‘Blue and White, you go search for vitals, to check if there are any other life signs. Purple and Lime, you go fix the broken wires. Green and I will continue our work at the computer. The rest of you go search the ship. Black, that means work together with them. No Rambo actions.’  
  
Black is known for his singlehanded actions. He has saved them on many occasions, but his reckless actions also endangered the team multiple times. As they walk into the hallway next to medbay, White lingers and confronts Black.  
  
‘We weren’t- ‘  
  
‘Shhht!’ Black hisses.  
  
‘What are you doing!’  
  
Black pins her against the wall. His body covers hers. She feels how powerful he is through their suits. He whispers to her: ‘What do you think they would’ve done to you when you were alone when finding the body? You were the only one close to Brown’  
  
She averts her eyes. Fuck, she hadn’t thought of that. She swallows. It would’ve looked bad.  
  
‘White! Get a move one!’ She hears Blue yell at her from around the corner.  
  
‘Coming!’ She wants to move, but Black doesn’t budge. His eyes lock onto hers as he grabs her arms and holds them high above her head.  
  
‘What are you-‘ She is startled by the intensity of his gaze. ‘Let me go.’ She hisses.  
  
‘Why?’ Black chuckles, showing a toothy grin. ‘I kinda like you here. All at my mercy.’ He pushes his body even closer.  
  
‘Whi-hite!!’ Blue is getting impatient. She hears his footsteps move back.  
  
‘You‘re lucky Blue is coming.’ He lets her go and walks away, leaving White feel flustered and confused.  
  
‘Coming!’ she walks over to Blue. When they arrive at some sort of office, they see the vitals machine there. Unfortunately, it’s not working, as power has still not been fixed.  
  
‘What the fuck are Purple and Lime doing?’ Blue asks annoyed. ‘Reconnecting some wires can’t be that hard. Fuckers.’  
  
Suddenly they hear Red over their communicators. ‘Crew! Get here. We’re having an emergency meeting.’  
  
They make their way over to the cafeteria. Everyone is already there.  
  
‘Green and I have settled the O2 problem. We can now breathe without our helmets.’ They sigh in unison as they take off their helmets. Working with helmets and suits is so fucking hot.   
  
‘White, status.’  
  
‘We found vitals, but it’s not working yet.’  
  
‘Black, status.’  
  
‘We found vents all over. We couldn’t open them, though. We couldn’t find out why. They look like normal vents.’  
  
‘Purple?’  
  
‘We tried reconnecting the wires, but there were just too many. I was making mistakes connecting pink and red. I’m just too freaking on edge.’  
  
All of them look tired. ‘We’re going back to our pods on the dropship. We’ll eat and sleep. Tomorrow we’ll start at 7AM sharp.’  
  
They nod. White is glad. She feels dirty from running around in her suit all day. They enter the dropship, the computer checks their stats before it seals off the door hermetically.  
  
When she enters the bathroom, she sees her reflection. Her suit is colored red. It must’ve been Brown’s blood. She strips and turns on the shower, unfastening her long hair. She lets the water flow over her body and her tired muscles. Her head tilts backwards. She lets out a small sigh. She knows she only has two shower minutes, so she quickly soaps her body and rinses it.  
  
‘Hello, White.’ She hears Black’s baritone.  
  
As if bitten by a snake, White turns around to see Black leaning on the edge of the wash basin. She resists the urge to cover her body. If the fucker walks in here uninvited, let him feel ashamed. When she looks at him, she immediately realizes her mistake. His eyes roam her naked body with a predatory gaze and with a crooked smile he looks at her. ‘I knew you had a body under that suit.’  
  
‘Why the fuck are you here?’ White grabs her towel to cover herself up.  
  
Black stands up and closes the distance between them. He walks her over to the stalls wall. Her head collides with the tiles with a thud. She can’t push him away, as her hands are desperately holding up her towel.  
  
‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He replies, his hand stroking her cheek. He leans in, his mouth inches from hers. ‘I’m here to fuck you.’  
  
An unvoluntary whimper leaves her throat. He presses his lips onto hers. She shivers. He kisses her rough, his tongue trying to force an entrance. She doesn’t let him. His hands tear at her towel.  
  
‘What the-!’ She tries to tell him. She feels his crooked smile when he plunges his tongue into her mouth. Scheming fucker.  
  
White tries to push it out with her own tongue, their teeth clashing uncomfortably. His tongue is chasing hers back. She doesn’t want it to feel good. But it does. She lets out a small moan. She feels him grin into her mouth. The kiss turns into a sloppy mess, their tongues twisting and lapping.  
  
As he presses his body closer, she feels his hardening cock. His hands trail down the sides of her body. She feels naked and vulnerable, but she can’t deny her arousal. His tongue trails down to her neck. He sucks at her pressure points. She moans louder.   
  
‘Why is the fucking door locked!’ She hears Blue’s voice outside the bathroom.  
  
Black smiles. ‘Saved by Blue again.’ He tells her, as he backs up. She watches him shuffle his trousers, so his erection isn’t visible. He walks out.  
  
‘I’m sorry, Blue. I had to help White out of her suit. It’s been damaged today. I didn’t think she’d appreciate us all walking in.’  
  
‘That’s thoughtful of you.’ She hears Blue answer. If only he knew what just happened, White thinks. Hell, even she doesn’t know what just happened.  
  
‘It’s been a long day, mate. I’ll go take a shit and sleep.’  
  
‘Yeah, you do that, Blue. Sleep well.’  
  
White dresses and walks out. ‘Thanks for waiting Blue.’  
  
‘No problem.’  
  
She looks for Black, but he’s not to be seen. Entering her sleep pod, she carefully locks her door. She wonders why. It’s not because of Black. She wouldn’t mind him entering her pod. Or her, for that matter. She snickers because of her own joke. It’s because she doesn’t feel safe. There is something on the loose. And contrary to what Blue seems to think, she thinks it’s human. Not alien or animal.  
  
She undresses again and steps into her bed, naked. Should she? Biting her lip, she lets her hand trail down. When she presses her finger into the folds of her cunt, she feels how wet she is. Her other hand cups her breast. She imagines Black sucking her nipple as she squeezes it. How would he feel inside her? Judging by the outline of his cock, she would be filled up. She presses her finger into her vagina, thrusting it up and down. Suddenly she hears something from the pod next to her. It’s Red’s. Curious she gets out of bed, throws on her dressing gown and opens her door. She walks around the corner towards Red’s door. It’s slightly ajar.   
  
She sees Red on his knees in front of Green. She knew it! She also knows she should not watch. But the sight is too goddamn arousing to look away. She checks around her. Only Black’s door is visible from here. It’s closed momentarily. Returning her eyes to the scene in front of her, she bites her lip. Green moans. Yep, she’s screwed.  
  
Red is bobbing his head. Green throws his head back in pleasure, holding on to Red’s dark curls. ‘Fuck’ Green tells him as he pulls Red up by his hair. Red straddles him as they kiss long and hard.  
  
White feels her cunt throb. Her wetness is trickling down her legs.  
  
Red gets up, pulling Green up too. He pulls Green’s sweater over his head, removing his own right after. He gets down on his knees again and strips Green from his pants and trousers in one single movement. Green stands there, trousers pooling at his ankles. His cock is leaking and pointing up.  
  
‘Fuck my mouth’ she hears Red say.  
  
Green looks at him, his pupils so dilated, his eyes seem black instead of green. He grabs his hair and feeds him his cock. He thrusts in deeply. White didn’t know a cock could fit in that far. She watches Red gag, but Green keeps on thrusting in.  
  
White feels her hand move under her gown. She has to touch herself, or she’ll explode. Her fingers find her clit. She gently presses it, sending shivers all over her body.  
  
Red seems to get disorientated. Green pulls out for a moment. ‘You okay?’  
  
Red nods. ‘Keep fucking me until I lose consciousness.’  
  
White’s eyes widen. Wow. She didn’t expect this level of kinkiness from their leader.  
  
Green keeps on fucking Red’s face. Red’s eyes are watering, but White can see his erection bobbing against his legs, swelling at every thrust. He’s aroused by this. White keeps on rubbing her knob lightly, as she doesn’t want to finish too soon.  
  
Red’s eyes roll as he seems to black out. Green takes out his cock and catches Red. His strong arms pull Red up onto the bed. White watches Green get a bottle of lotion from the drawer. Is he going to do what she thinks he will?  
  
Her hand opens her gown a bit further, so she can touch her breast. The cool air makes her nipple harden.  
  
Green seems to prepare Red. She can’t see it fully. She wonders if she would dare to open the door a bit further.  
  
Green puts the bottle away and moves Red over. Red is not responding, as far as White can see. It turns her on even more. Does Red know Green is about to fuck him? Or is he being raped? White finds both scenarios turn her on equally. She must be out of her mind.  
  
Green hauls Red’s legs over his shoulders. White sees his erection between his legs. He thrusts in. Green’s face contorts in pleasure as he fucks Red. Red’s head is lolling to the side with every thrust. She sees Green’s breathing become erratic. She knows she has to be quick herself, and leave before she’s caught, but she doesn’t want to miss the end.  
  
White’s own movements intensify as she watches Green’s mouth open in a silent cry. He thrusts in a few more times, before his arms give in and his body flops onto Red’s.  
  
White feels her own orgasm hit her at full speed. Her nipples harden as she rides through waves of pleasure. Her body doubles over, her legs feel shaky. She doesn’t like standing orgasm normally, but she’s so aroused, it doesn’t matter. When she sees Green stir, she quickly retreats into the hallway again, biting her lip because of what she’s just done.  
  
When she turns around, she sees Black leaning against his doorpost, his arms crossed in a relaxed stance.   
  
‘Enjoyed the show?’ He asks her with a lopsided grin as he pushes himself off the door and makes his way over to her. His hand slides between her legs, feeling the fluid there.  
  
‘Thought so.’ He whispers in her ear. He bites her earlobe gently. Her body shivers. ‘I know I did.’ He breathes.  
  
He turns around and walks away, leaving White lost for words. White returns to her pod and gets into bed. It takes some time for her to fall asleep. Images of Red and Green flash through her mind, combined with Brown’s maimed figure. And of course Black. She’s not sure what to think of what’s happening between them. Is he playing games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments who you think is sus! :)


	2. Tuesday

White wakes up to sounds outside her pod. She looks at her watch. 7AM already. Fuck. Her alarm must’ve malfunctioned. She still feels tired as she quickly dresses into her uniform. As O2 has been fixed, she thankfully doesn’t need the suit anymore. Red will be mad at her for waking this late. Maybe she should use the meeting she witnessed last night as leverage, she thinks with a little grin.  
  
When she stumbles out of her pod, only ten minutes late, she sees most crew members across the hall, next to Black’s room. She makes her way over. It’s Orange’s room. The door is locked. Red is ramming it. ‘Orange! Open up!’  
  
Questioningly she looks at Black, who’s standing next to her. ‘Purple and I heard her scream. She doesn’t answer her door.’  
  
‘Green! Overwrite security to open her door!’ Red orders. Green immediately does. Within a few moments Orange’s door slides open. Red enters. ‘Fuck!’ She hears him shout.  
  
Black opens the door further. White looks in, her insides turning by the site she sees. Orange has been stung by a sphere-formed object. It has rammed right though her head. The sight is horrible. White averts her eyes.  
  
Red stumbles out of the room, his hands running through his hair. He checks if they are all there. ‘I think we have an impostor among us.’   
  
‘No, kidding.’ Pink rolls her eyes.  
  
‘Or maybe there is an entity on this ship we haven’t found yet?’ Blue offers.  
  
‘Bullshit.’ Black supplies. ‘You know damn well nothing can get through the dropship’s wards. No. It’s one of us. It has to be.’  
  
White swallows.   
  
‘Look at this!’ Purple exclaims. They all look. Tiny holes are pierced into the walls of the pod. The holes are sphere sized. They seem to come from all directions.  
  
‘We have to get moving.’ Red tells them. His voice is trembling a bit. ‘When we finish here, we’ll get pulled out. The quicker we are, the quicker we’ll be home.’  
  
They divide into pairs again. White and Blue are in charge of calibrating. The day is long and the work is hard. When they walk over into electric, Purple asks Blue to help them with the wiring. He looks at her questioningly.   
  
‘Go, help. I’ll be okay.’  
  
White walks into electrical. She starts turning the fucking turners to recalibrate the distributor. She’s so tired, she can’t seem to get them right. The cyan one gets her every time. Cyan. She sighs. She really misses her. Cyan was the closest to a friend she had on the squad.  
  
She presses her head against the cool metal of the calibrator.  
  
‘Need help?’  
  
Black’s voice startles her. She swirls around. He is standing in the doorway, a strange look on his face.  
  
‘I’m sorry, Black. I’m just so fucking tired.’  
  
‘Did I keep you awake?’ His grin is filthy as he makes his way over to her.  
  
‘Please, Black, not right now.’ White looks pleadingly at him. ‘If you should fuck me now, I’ll fall asleep halfway.’  
  
Black looks at her in amusement. ‘Okay.’  
  
She is startled by his reaction. She had expected him to force her somehow. It must’ve shown, as Black smiles at her. ‘I’m not a complete beast, you know. Besides, I hear Blue’s footsteps.’  
  
Blue enters. ‘I’ve finished the wiring.’ He takes over the calibrating. ‘It’s they cyan what that always gets you, right?’ She nods. Blue turns the dials twice. ‘Done.’  
  
‘Thanks, Blue.’  
  
They walk back to the cafeteria. All of them are there. White sees her own exhaustion mirrored in their faces.  
  
‘Let’s call it a day.’ Red tells them. ‘All of you, be careful. Lock your pod.’   
  
‘Yeah, like that’ll do us any good.’ Pink voices what they al think. Orange’s door was locked. Look where it got her.  
  
When White hits her pillow, she’s already sleeping. Exhaustion and fear making her black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter today. Brace yourself for tomorrow, though. The smut is coming!


	3. Wednesday

When she wakes the next morning, she feels dread pooling in her stomach. She showers and dresses. They do a briefing in the cafeteria.   
  
White is tasked with Blue again, to check vitals and see if there are other life signs, even though no one really believes the scenario of an alien life from anymore. They walk to the office. When they look at the panel, they see Pink’s life sign flicker and stop.  
  
‘What the fuck?’ Blue yells, dashing to the cafeteria to start up an emergency meeting. White follows, but suddenly the door between her and Blue closes. She runs towards it, but is just too late to squeeze through. ‘Blue!’  
  
‘I’m alright!’ He replies. ‘The doors here are closed too! I’ll search for a way out!’  
  
‘Okay! I’ll do the same here.’ She starts feeling up the door. ‘Oh, and Blue? Be careful!’ His answer doesn’t come. He must’ve ran away. Or at least she hopes he did.  
  
‘My my... Look what came wandering in here.’ She hears Black’s deep timbre. It goes straight to her cunt. She swirls around, to see Black walking over to her from the reactor. Something is gleaming in his hands. Fuck! He has a gun.  
  
She steps backwards, only to stop when she feels the office’s table press into her butt. He crosses the distance and leans in, swiping the desk behind her clear. He gets up and kisses her, pressing her backwards. She clambers on the desk. Black tucks the gun in his belt behind his back. He grabs her trousers and pulls them down, revealing her bare bottom. White can barely contain her arousal.   
  
‘I’ve wondered all night how you would feel around my cock.’ Black tells her, as he opens his belt.   
  
‘How it would feel to sink into your warm, wet shaft.’ He unzips his trousers.   
  
‘How you would scream when I thrust in you hard.’ He removes his cock in one fluid movement. White’s eyes widen. It’s huge!  
  
He puts on a condom while he opens her legs. His finger feels into her cunt. ‘Fuck, so ready for me’.  
  
He lines up his cock. Fuck, it will never fit! White tries to close her legs. Black looks at her through narrow eyes. ‘I would advise you to open up. Your life is more valuable than your pride, isn’t it?’ He leans in and breathes into her ear: ‘or would you rather have me do what Green did?’   
  
White’s eyes grow wide. A cock this big would suffocate her, she’s sure. Reluctantly she opens up her legs again.  
  
‘Good girl’, Black chuckles as he lines up his cock again. To White’s surprise he presses in gently. Giving her time to accommodate every inch. She whimpers. Fuck, he feels good. She’s never felt this full in her life.  
  
When he’s fully immersed, he waits. ‘Okay?’ He asks.  
  
A small smile tugs on the corner of her mouth. ‘Sap.’  
  
He smiles. ‘Don’t worry, White. Soon you’ll be begging.’  
  
Black pulls back and thrusts in. ‘Oh!’ White has never felt like this before. His cock reaches the ridge of her cervix. She has never been penetrated this deep. It feels so freaking good.  
  
When he sees she’s okay, he starts thrusting in earnest, his hips bucking. White is pushed into the table. Black grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulders, while he keeps on fucking her. His hands move to her nipples. He strokes them, pinches them hard. The feeling makes her even wetter. ‘You like it rough.’  
  
It’s not a question. She watches him through hooded eyes, her own arousal mirrored in his dilated pupils.  
  
Black’s face contorts. ‘I’m close, White.’ He’s a panting, sweaty mess. White thinks she’s not doing much better herself.   
  
His thumb flies to her clit, as he rubs it softly. She moans. He keeps on thrusting. ‘Come for me, White.’ She feels her nipples harden as she starts seeing white spots. She’s so close. She screams as she comes, tears flowing over her cheeks. She feels her walls contract. Black grunts as he comes, her walls milking every last drop from him. He stumbles at his last thrust, holding on to her legs. They’re both panting. He looks at her. ‘Fuck. That was bloody brilliant.’  
  
She smiles. ‘I think I’ll have trouble sitting now.’  
  
He flashes her a smug smile as he pulls out. He removes the condom and knots it. ‘I’ll put it into the trash later.’  
  
‘Fucking hell you will. I already did that task.’   
  
They dress in silence. ‘You could kill me now, you know.’ White tells him. ‘You got what you wanted from me.’  
  
Black looks at her intensely. ‘I carry the gun out of self protection, White. Not to kill you. Besides, if I wanted to, I would’ve strangled you while we were fucking. Do you have any idea how good that feels on ones cock?’ The doors open and Black walks out, leaving White dumbfounded.  
  
White follows. As they walk through he corridor, they find Green. He’s been shot through the head. Red is standing next to him, holding a gun and trembling all over. His eyes are filled with tears.  
  
‘Red?’ Black tries to approach him.   
  
‘Don’t you fucking come near. You have a gun too.’ He points his gun at Black. ‘Only you and I have one. And I fucking hell didn’t shoot Green.’ He puts his head in his hands, the gun trailing his hair.  
  
Blue and Purple enter the hallway too. ‘Red. I know you and he fought last night over Pink. He left you unconscious.’ Black tells him.  
  
White’s eyes flick to Black. He’s lying. Why would he lie?  
  
‘I heard noises through the wall’, Purple tells him, ‘Muffled shouts and moans.’ If only he knew, White thinks with a small smile.  
  
‘Was he molesting you, Red?’ Purple asks.  
  
‘Or were you fed up with him fucking Pink on the side?’ Black asks.  
  
‘Motherfucker! Who he fucked was none of your goddamn business.’ Red explodes.  
  
‘So he was fucking Pink.’  
  
Red bows his head. ‘Yes. But I loved him!’ His eyes look at them defiantly.   
  
‘Oh, fuck. Please tell me you didn’t kill them both to get revenge!’ Blue looks at him in horror.  
  
‘Red, I’m sorry.’ Black says. ‘You are acting really sus.’   
  
‘Fuckers!’ Red points his gun at them.   
  
‘Red, calm down.’ Blue tells him.  
  
‘I AM FUCKING CALM!’  
  
Lime is walking up behind Red, carefully stepping up to him. He holds his finger to his lips. ‘Distract’ He mouths.  
  
‘Red’, White says, ‘look at Green.’ Red follows her gaze. Seeing him makes him sob again.   
  
‘Red, you must miss him really much’, White tells him in a kind voice. ‘You and he were more than just casual lovers, right? You trusted him enough to let him take you any way he wanted.’   
  
‘How the fuck do you know!’ He points his gun at her again.   
  
‘Red, it’s okay. We have no right to judge your relationship and how Pink fitted in. I just know he loved you very much too. I could see it in the way he looked at you.’ Red’s head slumps, as he covers his eyes with his hands. The gun held dangerously close to his face. His wails fill the hallway.  
  
‘Now!’ Black yells as Lime grabs Red from behind. Black pulls the gun from his grip, but not before it shoots once. Lime screeches in pain. Red fluid streams from his foot. ‘Fuck!’  
  
Black and Blue hold Red in a headlock, while White runs up to Lime and supports him. ‘I’ll take him to med bay’, she says.  
  
‘We need to vote what we’ll do with him first. ‘ Purple says.  
  
‘Toss the motherfucker out!’ Lime screams. His foot looks bad, the flesh ripped open.  
  
‘All in agreement of tossing him, vote now.’ Blue says.  
  
‘No, I’m skipping this vote.’ White tells them. She doesn’t want to have anything to do with this. Purple, Lime and Blue raise their hands. ‘Fuck, Black, we need your vote.’  
  
Black looks troubled, before he nods his head reluctantly.  
  
‘NOOOO! Fuckers!’ Red struggles to get loose. Black and Blue tighten their grip as they haul him into the air lock. They push him in. White has to look away as he is ejected. She sees his body float through the window. She can only hope death was quick.  
  
She helps Lime to the med bay. The machine scans him. It tells her he needs stitches. She helps him onto the stretcher and gets the first aid kit. She can’t find any anesthesia, only some pain killers. ‘I’m sorry, Lime.’  
  
‘Fuck, White.’ His face is pale as he watches her ready the needle. He passes out on the first stitch, making her job easier. When she’s done, she rolls the stretcher to their ship. Blue, Black and Purple are already there.  
  
Blue sighs. ‘We’ll finish the tasks tomorrow. I’ll be glad when we’re back home.’  
  
Purple nods. ‘I feel bad for him, though. Loving someone so much, you’d kill for them.’  
  
Blue nods in agreement.  
  
Black and White share a look. She reads in his eyes he also doesn’t think the impostor has been caught.  
  
As White is getting ready for bed, she hears a knock on her pod. Hesitantly she opens the door. ‘May I come in?’ Black is already stepping over her threshold.  
  
‘Would it makes difference if I said ‘no’?’  
  
‘Nope.’ He emphasizes the ‘p’, letting it pop. She grins. ‘But seriously, I‘ll leave if you want.’

She shakes her head.   
  
‘Then strip.’  
  
She narrows her eyes at him. ‘Why?’  
  
‘Because I want to bend you over and fuck you from behind.’ Fuck. White swallows. Does she really want this?  
  
Seeing her hesitation, Black looks at her intensely. ‘If it gets too much or you want to stop, say scarlet.’ She nods, averting her eyes. She bites her bottom lip. Is she going to do this? Again? Looking back up at him, she sees Black look at her in unconcealed want.  
  
Making a decision, White opens her gown and lets if fall on the ground. She’s naked underneath.  
  
‘My, my.’ He licks his lips, eyes roving her body. ‘Now, on all fours on the bed.’  
  
White clambers onto her bed. She feels her cunt drip. What the fuck is this man doing to her?  
  
Ha walks up to her and grabs her ponytail. He uses it to tilt her head a bit back. ‘Open up.’  
  
White opens her mouth obediently. Black takes his cock out of his trousers and puts a condom on. ‘Suck.’  
  
White licks a stripe on his cock. He smells musky and delicious. His cock is hardening rapidly as she licks around the edges of the crown and suckles softly at the tip. Black groans.   
  
White opens up further and sucks his cock in. It’s too big to fit in its entirety. Black thrusts in a bit further, making her choke. ‘Alright?’  
  
White nods, eyes watery. It feels good to be this full. Black pulls out.

‘Turn around.’ Black gets on the bed behind her and grabs her by the nape of her neck.

Black presses her head down, her elbows give way. He presses the side of her face on the bed. The movement makes her tush stand out. He strokes it with his other hand and licks his lips. ‘Such a pretty little ass. I’ll split you open when I fuck you.’ Without ceremony he’s pushes in. Her walls suck him in, she’s so wet she can’t think straight. 

He presses in deep and starts fucking her hard. She moans at the roughness. ‘You really like it rough, you filthy slut.’ His cock makes soppy noises when he presses in. White tries to lift her head a bit, but he pushes her back on the bed. He fucks her even harder, penetrating her further than she ever thought was possible. It arouses her, this strong man holding her down.

He pants, his trusts becoming slower. ‘I’m almost coming. If you want to come, you’ve got until I’m done. If you take longer, you can’t come tonight.’

He hand flies to her cunt. It’s so slick. She slides her fingers through her own moist and starts rubbing her nub. It’s so sensitive she comes from a few strokes. Black groans as she comes. ‘I’ll fucking fill you up, you whore.’ He moans and thrusts in a few more times, her head slams into the headboard of the bed. With a low grunt he comes. The stays put for a while, waiting for his panting to subside. He keeps her head down. She feels arousal well up again as he pulls out of her. He cleans up, tosses the condom away and redresses.  
  
‘Do yo want me to stay to watch over you?’  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
‘Okay. Be careful, White.’

When he leaves, White puts a chair against her door. Her fingers slide to her nub again, and she rubs herself to another climax while thinking of how hot Black felt inside her. She feels like a horny teenager. She guesses the life and death situation on the ship makes her feel like this. That night she sleeps restlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the impostor? Do you think they’ve caught him when they ejected Red?


	4. Thursday

‘Okay.’ They all look at Purple. ‘We have seven more tasks to do. I suggest we divide them. Blue, chart the new course. White, stabilize steering, Black, divert power to navigation. Lime, we’ll be clearing the asteroids. Let’s get this ship home.’  
  
White walks up to navigation with Blue. White’s hands are shaking too much to do her task. ‘Want me to do it for you?’

She smiles at him. ‘Thanks, Blue. You’re a real lifesaver.’  
  
They leave navigation. ‘Shit, forgot my tools.’ Blue makes his way back.

‘I’m so happy we caught him’, Blue’s cheery voice tells her.   
  
‘I’m not so sure, Blue.’ White replies. ‘I think we’d better keep an eye out.’   
  
‘Don’t be pessimistic, White. We’ll survive.’ Blue walks back into navigation. ‘I’m su- agh’ Blue grabs his stomach to see what’s happening. There’s blood all over his hands. He watches them in wonder. ‘Well, what do you know.’ He looks at White. ‘Looks like you were right after all.’ He tells her before losing consciousness.  
  
‘Fuck! Blue!’ She wants to runs to him, but he’s a lost cause. Suddenly she feels the presence of another person in the room. She can’t get close enough to Blue to report him without endangering herself. Fuck!  
  
She hears the doors shut. Fuckerthefuck. As quickly as she can, she runs for the doors, sliding through last minute. She almost gets stuck between them. White runs towards the cafeteria, as fast as she can. She hears the doors behind her open. Footsteps follow her.   
  
White runs for dear life. Her legs cramp up, her sides sting and she’s wheezing. But she can’t stop now. Stopping means another death. The footsteps behind her still follow. White almost runs into O2. Realizing her mistake on time, she quickly detours. She feels something try to grab her. Strong fingers try to hold her arm. She shakes it off and keeps running. Her heart is thundering in her chest.   
  
As she runs into weapons, she sees Lime there. ‘Thank fuck!’ She looks behind her. The corridor is empty. The footsteps have ceased.  
  
She tells Lime what happened to Blue. Lime’s eyes widen in fear. ‘Fuck. We’re all gonna die here, aren’t we?’  
  
‘Not if we stick together we won’t.’  
  
Together they walk into the cafeteria. Lime is still limping a bit. If this wasn’t as serious a situation, White would’ve laughed at him. Limping Lime. It would make an awesome nickname.  
  
Together they press the emergency button. Black and Purple come running from storage, both panting from running. Black looks at her. ‘Are you alright?’  
  
White tells them someone was on the lookout in navigation. ‘You were there too, White.’ Purple tells her. ‘That’s awfully sus.’  
  
‘You didn’t see her face, Purple.’ Lime says. ‘She was terrified.’  
  
‘Besides, where were you, Purple?’ Black asks him. ‘I didn’t see you when I was at electrical.’  
  
‘The same goes for you, Black.’ Purple replies.  
  
‘Stop it!’ White yells. ‘Don’t you see? This is exactly what the impostor wants. Us fighting each other.’  
  
They are silent for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Black’s baritone shakes her out of it. ‘We need to finish our tasks and stick together. From now on we do everything together.’ They nod in unison.  
  
White checks her task list. ‘Only two more. We need to fuel the engines and prime the shields.’ Thank fuck it’s two easy tasks.   
  
They walk over to storage in silence. The atmosphere feels static. No one seems to trust anyone. When they arrive in storage, they see lots of stacked boxes. Where the fuck is that gas canister? They move some boxes around, trying to find it.  
  
‘Here!’ Lime yells from the other side of the boxes. Suddenly the lights stutter and go out. White feels herself freeze. She hears the others run to electrical. She can’t move. The darkness is too scary. She hides herself between the boxes, making herself as small as she can.  
  
The lights spring on again. She hears the sound of footsteps closing in. ‘White?’ Black’s voice. ‘White? Are you okay?’ Shivering she gets from behind the box.  
‘White!’ He runs over to her and wraps his arms around her. Purple comes running too. As he enters the room, he freezes in his spot.  
  
‘Purple? What’s happening?’  
  
Purple’s looks behind the boxes in horror. Black and White follow his gaze. They see the foot of lime sticking from under a box.   
  
‘Lime?’ Purple asks, the tremble in his voice showing how upset he is. Carefully he walks up to Lime and pulls the box away. White has to look away. Lime is laying there, his head twisted in a weird angle. Black lets go of her. ‘You were here, White. Didn’t you hear anything?’  
  
She shakes her head, still trembling.  
  
‘I suggest we vote.’ Purple says. White looks at him without really seeing. Her vision is hazy from fear. Black nods and supports her. They walk over to the cafeteria once more.  
  
  
_Reader! It’s up to you now! Who is our impostor? Will you vote for Purple, Black, White or will you skip? Check out the endings and let me know which one is your favorite!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll upload the endings tomorrow. Let me know in the comments what you’re gonna vote. Who do you think is sus?


	5. Vote for Purple

They arrive at the cafetaria. ‘Purple! Why did you arrive far behind me?’ Black asks.  
  
‘You saw me do my motherfucking task, didn’t you?’  
  
‘I saw you FAKE your goddamn task. You let me do all the bloody work!’  
  
White watches them discuss. She’s still shivering. ‘Will you say something!’ Black yells at her.  
  
White looks at Purple. ‘Why is there blood on your shoes?’   
  
Purple looks down in horror.  
  
‘You never were at Blue’s death. Lime was strangled. WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR SHOES!’  
  
Purple looks at his shoes, frozen.  
  
‘Okay, that’s it. I’m voting for Purple.’ Black tells her. White nods. Black pulls his gun as he pushes Purple in the airlock. Purple tries to grab the gun. ‘White! Catch!’ He throws her the gun. She points it at Purple. Black pushes him into the airlock. Purple struggles. ‘I’m innocent! It’s one of you!’  
  
White looks at him, amusement forming at her lips. She puts the bottle of ketchup back on the cafetaria table. If the fuckers only had bothered to look at the blood on Purple’s shoes. She can barely contain a snort.

‘Look at her!’ Purple screams, just as Black closes the doors and hits the eject button. Black turns around. ‘We did it-‘  
  
He looks into the barrel of his own gun. His eyes widen as they search out White’s. ‘No... fuck no...’  
  
‘I’m afraid it’s yes, dear Black.’

‘How... how-?’, he mutters.

‘You were too busy thinking with your prick, sweetheart.’ She smiles a toothy grin. ‘Now move, walk over to shields.’

Black doesn’t budge. She shoots the gun next to his feet once. Shocked, he starts walking. He looks dazed. When they arrive in Shields, he turns around and looks at her pleadingly. ‘We have a thing going on, don’t we? There’s no need to kill me. I won’t tell anyone.’  
  
‘Sure, sweetheart.’ She cocks the gun as she smiles innocently. ‘It was good to have you as an ally. Made the job a fuckton easier.’  
  
‘Why did you do it, White?’ She can see he’s stalling time.  
  
‘I need the money. I’m so done with all these missions. I just want to serve coffee and brownies. Well, enough talk.’ She aims the gun at his head.  
  
‘Please, White, please.’ Blacks pretty face is screwed up in anguish.  
  
‘Begging suits you, but I’m afraid I need your money more.’ White pulls the trigger. She watches the bullet impact in Blacks head, his brains popping out in the back. Good. She watches Black fall down.  
  
‘Shame. I’ll miss that cock.’ She turns around and cold-bloodedly uses Black’s hands to finish the last task. She sits down in Shields. She can’t believe she did it. But now for the grande finale. She feels herself getting beamed up. When she arrives at the mother ship, she’s shaking and trembling all over.  
  
‘Ma’am, are you alright?’  
  
She breaks down in long wails and tells them what happened. How Black murdered them all, how she got away by killing him. She is welcomed as a heroine. As the sole survivor, she receives the money they normally would’ve split. With it she buys her own little coffee shop. 

It was hard and dirty work, but it was worth it, White thinks as she chops chocolate for her brownie batter. She hopes some of her customers will be rude or annoying. She’s dying to know if her shiny new knife cuts through throats as easily as it chops chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to change your vote? Let’s see what happens when you choose Black.


	6. Vote for Black

They arrive at the cafetaria. ‘Purple! Why did you arrive far behind me?’ Black asks.  
  
‘You saw me do my motherfucking task, didn’t you?’  
  
‘I saw you FAKE your goddamn task. You let me do all the bloody work!’  
  
White watches them discuss. She’s still shivering. ‘Will you say something!’ Black yells at her.

‘You have been lying since the start. Why did you lie? I found Brown, not you.’

‘Fuck! White! I already explained!’

Purple looks at him. ‘I think you’re acting awfully sus. I’m voting for you, Black.’

‘He always was where the killings were, Purple.’

Black reaches for his gun. ‘I thought I could fucking trust you, White!’  
  
Suddenly White’s stance changes. ‘Oh no, Black, where is your gun?’  
  
He pats his butt. Only to have his eyes widen in fear. ‘It’s here. It should be here.’  
  
‘Should it, now?’ White asks him, throwing the gun she nicked while he was hugging her to Purple. ‘Your turn. Don’t want to have all the fun by myself.’  
  
Purple catches the gun and cocks it. Black looks at them in horror. ‘Never occurred to you there could be two of us, did it?’ Purple smiles a wicked smile.  
  
White laughs, flinging her head back.  
  
Black tries to make a dash for it. He’s too late. Purple fires the gun once.  
  
‘Nice shot.’ White compliments him, as they watch Black stumble and fall. Purple walks over to White and kisses her. His hands groping her breasts. ‘You’ve not idea how aroused I got when I knew you were fucking him.’   
  
‘Show me.’  
  
Purple tugs her trousers off. He looks at her crookedly. ‘No undies. Kinky.’ He lifts her onto the table. White unbuttons his trousers and drags them down, revealing his hard-on. She strokes it gently.  
  
‘Feel how wet you are.’ He sighs into her hair as his fingers breach her folds.  
  
‘Shut up and fuck me already.’  
  
Purple puts on a condom and pushes in, eliciting a moan from White. He starts thrusting with spirit.   
  
‘Suck my tits.’ She orders as she arches her back for him. Purple trails his tongue down her neck, licking her nipples until they are hard. ‘Harder’.  
  
He bites her nipples. White moans as he keeps thrusting in. Her hand moves to her clit.  
  
‘Fuck yeah, touch yourself.’   
  
White rolls her clit with two fingers. Suddenly the whole room is bathed in red light. A siren is wailing.   
  
‘Fuck!’ White exclaims. ‘I hit the button with my arse.’  
  
Purple laughs. ‘Too late for an emergency meeting now.’  
  
White chuckles too. Purple gives her nipple a hard twist, turning White’s chuckle into a moan.  
  
‘I’m close.’ She pants.  
  
‘Me too.’  
  
‘Spunk me up. I want to feel you come inside me.’  
  
Purple’s thrusts become erratic. His breathing comes in short pants. His hands claw at her arsecheeks. The hurt sends her over the edge. White spots dance in front of her closed eyes as she rides her orgasm out.   
  
‘Fuck, you feel so good.’ Purple grunts: ‘I’m coming. Oh.. yeah.. oh.. so fucking good. Oh..’ with a last thrust and a loud groan he orgasms into her. White is still shuddering from hers.   
  
Purple pulls out, removing his condom and tossing it away. They share a sloppy kiss before getting up. ‘You did well, Purple.’   
  
‘You too, love. I especially liked it when you were hiding under those boxes from fear.’  
  
‘Didn’t I overact there?’ She asks him, while stepping over Black’s body.  
  
‘Nah, it was very natural.’  
  
They make their way back to the dropship. ‘Let’s find another crew.’ Purple tells her.  
  
‘Yeah. And this time you’ll seduce a crew member, okay?’  
  
They step into the dropship together. A mechanic voice tells them: ‘Reactor meltdown in 10-9-8’  
  
They fuck again when the ship’s undocking, leaving the Skeld to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could also vote for White.


	7. Vote for White

They arrive at the cafetaria. ‘Purple! Why did you arrive far behind me?’ Black asks.  
  
‘You saw me do my motherfucking task, didn’t you? It’s her! She didn’t do a goddamn task.’  
  
White hears them discuss. She’s still shivering. ‘Will you say something!’ Black yells at her. White flinches, her eyes flicking to Black.  
  
Why does he have a sword hidden behind his back? She feels like the floor is pulled from under her. Suddenly all killings flash though her head. Black who lied about Brown. Black’s pod next to Orange. How easy he could’ve thrusted the sphere through his own wall? Red who accused Black of being the only one with a gun too. How could she have been so blind! Her eyes widen in fear as she looks at him. Black is the impostor! She tries to school her face, but she knows he’s noticed her reaction.

‘Please, White. Please, don’t.’ He looks at her sadly.  
  
‘It was her. I’m sure.’ Purple points at White. ‘She’s the only one. The only fucking one who was at all killings. I’m voting for her.’  
  
‘No, please.’ Black looks at Purple pleadingly.  
  
‘You fucking her has made you biased.’ Purple spits out as he walks over to White. ‘It’s her! Look at her, feigning innocence.’  
  
White’s eyes lock with Black’s. She thinks she loves him. But he was just looking for someone to deflect the blame. He will kill her in the blink of an eye, she’s sure. Besides, she doesn’t want to be together with someone who already has the blood of nine Crewmates on his hands, last mission included. Tears well up in her eyes. She makes a decision. She’d rather end her own life than wait for Black to do it.  
  
‘Vote, goddamn idiot.’ Purple says.  
  
White gets up, her legs shaky. ‘I’ll go.’ She says as she walks over to the airlock chamber.

‘Good for you. Fucking bitch! Nowhere to run now, have you?’ Purple growls. ‘I hope you suffer as much as all those you’ve killed.’

She tunes out Purple’s voice as het feet move on their own accord. She looks over her shoulder at Black one last time.  
  
‘Please! White! I’ll skip!’ He looks at her teary-eyed.  
  
Yes, and then he’ll kill her, she thinks. A strange resignation makes her relax. Her decision has been made up. She feels peaceful and strong as she walks away to the airlock with her head held up. She votes for herself.  
  
‘No!’ Black tries to follow her, but Purple holds him back. ‘It’s for the best, Black. Or you will be next.’  
  
‘No, you motherfucker! You are!’ Black pulls out his sword.  
  
Purple looks at him in horror. ‘Dude! The fuck?’ Black slices him in half and runs after White. He finds her already in the lock.  
  
‘Please!’ Black tries to open the strong, glass doors, breaking his nails. ‘White! Don’t do this!’ His fists are hammering on the panels.

White turns some switches. ‘White. I love you. I could never kill you. Now please, come out.’ He grabs his sword and fruitlessly tries to pry open the doors with it.  
  
White doesn’t look at him as she keeps pressing buttons. Her thoughts are of all the good moments she had with Cyan, her friend. What her little coffee shop would’ve looked like. She doesn’t let images of Black into her thoughts. If she does, she’ll break down and cry. Black aims his gun at the glass and fires, but the glass stays intact. He drops it on the floor, his face contorted in fear.  
  
‘Please...’ his voice breaks as he sees her determined movements. He leans his head and hands onto the glass panel. She sees him crying. ‘Please...’ He sobs. ‘Don’t do this. I love you.’  
  
She directs a small smile at him as she presses the eject button. ‘I love you too.’ She feels calm as she waits for the inevitable, the palms of her hands pressed against the glass where his are.  
  
‘No-‘ she sees him sink onto his knees as she feels the air being sucked out of her and the airlock. The world blacks out. Her last thoughts are of Red. How it indeed is a quick and painless death. Then she feels nothingness wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or do you want to skip?


	8. Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s smut in this one, that isn’t sane, rather forceful and highly doubtfully consensual. So please only read when you’re not triggered by it!!

They arrive at the cafetaria. ‘Purple! Why did you arrive far behind me?’ Black asks.  
  
‘You saw me do my motherfucking task, didn’t you?’  
  
‘I saw you FAKE your goddamn task. You let me do all the bloody work!’  
  
White watches them discuss. She’s still shivering. ‘Will you say something!’ Black yells at her.  
  
She gets up. ‘Only one task left.’ She snivels a bit. ‘Let’s do it and be free’.  
  
Together they make their way to shields. White presses the red panels as quickly as she can, while Purple and Black watch her back and each other.   
  
‘Thank you.’ A mechanic voice sounds. ‘The Victory will come and get you in a moment’.  
  
White leans on her arms, her head lowering as a hot tears roll over her face. ‘We’re done.’  
  
She hears the others sigh in relief. White is grateful when she feels her body being beamed up. When they arrive at the Victory, questions are asked. She is put into a holding cell, but as Purple and Black vouch she’s done the last task, they let her go. 

They ask her who did this. She doesn’t know. She tells them it could’ve been either. But when she looks deep inside her heart, she knows.

She leaves as soon as she can, back to earth. She erases her trail, not trusting anyone, and assumes a new identity. White opens her coffee shop, Ivory’s coffee. She uses the money Mira gave her in exchange for her quietness. She loves it.

_One last choice. Kill her? Or fuck her?_

**Kill her**  
White reads in the paper that after reconstruction, they found out Purple was the impostor. He’s been sentenced to death. She doesn’t know what she feels. Doesn’t think it’s right. Remembers situations where Purple was nowhere around the bodies. White knows it’s only a matter of time now, before he finds her. She should run, but she’s too goddamn tired.  
  
When she is cleaning up the floors after a long day of work in her coffee shop, she senses a presence. White twirls around to see Black standing there, gun in his hands. ‘Did you miss me?’ He asks. White swallows as she closes her eyes for the inevitable, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
**Fuck her**  
White reads in the paper that after reconstruction, they found out Purple was the impostor. He’s been sentenced to death. She doesn’t know what she feels. White knows it’s only a matter of time now, before he finds her. She should run, but she’s too goddamn tired.  
  
When she is cleaning up the floors after a long day of work in her coffee shop, she senses a presence. White twirls around to see Black standing there, gun in his hands. ‘Did you miss me?’ He asks. She swallows as he strides over and captures her in a long, hot kiss. He puts his gun on the table as his hands start unbuttoning her uniform. Deciding it’s going too slow, he yanks at the blasted thing. The buttons pop off, revealing her lace bra. His hands grope her breasts, cupping them through the lace and kneading them. His tongue claims hers, the kiss rough and almost angry.

His hands lift her skirt, sliding over her thighs. She shivers. He tears away her lace panties, his fingers lingering at her slit. He picks her up and carries her to one of the tables. Her legs wrap around him. She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t deny her arousal.

Unceremoniously he drops her on the table, shoving his gun further back. He unfastens his pants and takes his cock out. He’s already wearing a condom. Her eyes flick to his. He’s planned this all, she thinks as he smiles arrogantly at her. His hands find her breasts again. He tweaks her nipples through the lace of her bra.

‘Turn around, hands on the table.’

She really shouldn’t, but she finds herself scrambling off the table and turning around. She props her underarms on the table, resting her head sideways on them. She feels her folds slicken at the thought of what’s coming next.

‘Eager, aren’t we?’

Without further ado he pushes in. This time he’s less gentle, he just presses in hard and needy. She moans. He wasn’t wrong, she likes it rough. He fucks her hard, grabbing her ponytail and using it as leverage. He pops her breasts out of her bra, pinching her nipples one by one. He starts thrusting even harder. Her breasts bump into the ridge of the table with every thrust. It makes her even wetter.

His hand slides up her throat. ‘Wha-?’ Her eyes widen. She remembers what he said on the Skeld. She tries to struggle free, but he keeps her down with his other hand. His strong hand presses her throat. She feels his fingers marking her skin. It hurts. White moans. She knows she shouldn’t. But it feels fucking good, being this overpowered. He doesn’t apply too much pressure, just enough for it to hurt. Black pushes his body on her, pressing her down on the table. His other hand moves up and covers her mouth, while his thumb and finger squeeze her nose shut. She can’t breathe. White knows she should fight it, but she just pushes herself further on his cock.

Black chuckles. ‘Feel how tight you get. Imagine how you would feel when I really throttle you.’ His hand squeezes really hard for a second, and then he releases her. She gasps for breath, her heart hammering in her chest. He presses her head on the table and resumes fucking her, hard and rough. His hand moves over to her clit, rubbing it. White comes almost the moment he touches her there, she moans as he keeps on fucking her and keeps rubbing her over sensitive clit. He comes with a loud grunt and pulls out. White turns around and lays on her back, her heart thundering, like it wants out of her chest. She feels something prick in her back.

When they’re catching their breaths, he asks: ‘Why didn’t you let them know I’m innocent?’

White narrows her eyes at him. ‘Why do you think?’

Black laughs, throwing his head back. ‘Yes, I got away with that quite nicely, didn’t I?’

He looks back at her, and sees his own gun aimed at himself. ‘Did you, now?’ She looks at him with blazing eyes. 

‘You wouldn’t kill me. You enjoy being fucked this way too much.’ His eyes are confident.

She cocks the gun. He laughs. ‘I love a woman who fights back. Imagine how you’ll fight when I strangle you.’ His hand moves over to the gun, to take it away.

Without hesitation, she shoots him. He looks at her startled, as his hands touch his chest. He looks at the blood on his hands astonished. ‘You-‘. He gurgles up blood and collapses. His eyes glaze over, his look still one of utter surprise.

White calls Mira. Let them clean up their mess, she thinks as she grabs her coat and walks out. She’s done with taking out other people’s trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Which ending did you like best? And should I write another Among Us fic someday?


End file.
